Meeting Sunset by sunset
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: Sunset texts Adagio to come over to the park at sunset. As the reformed good Dazzling makes it she learns the truth of what Sunset wanted her here for. (This is a short shipping story I did when I read alot of Adagio X Sunset fanfics. I hope you guys love it. Enjoy the love)


The sun was starting to slowly fade away to let the night come out for its turn. As the sunset was close an end a figure walked into a park that was barely empty with few people staying and enjoying the day as much as possible. The one walking of course was Adagio. She was walking down in her casual outfit with her hair still the way it looked from beginning to now, still being long kept its color. She was a siren back at her world. The world of Equestria full of ponies that walked on fours and talked. It was full of unicorns, pegasus, many mythical creatures. Including Adagio and her two friends Sonata and Aria. This was however before they were banished from Equestria before they could take over. Now this world was their fate. Their new lives.

She kept walking with her boots stomping on the ground lightly with her head down and looking at her orange cased phone. She was looking down at it but mostly to avoid the eyes of people. She knew they stared at her. Mostly because of how these people were teens from Canterlot High School. The night where everyone saw their true colors. The night where everyone knew the truth. The night that made the Dazzlings accept defeat. She could feel the anger from them and what is bottling up inside of her.

It had been four months since that horrific night. The Battle of The Bands. Where they almost won but was ruined by The Rainbooms. Those damned people ruined the sirens lives. Yet it seemed fair as they ruined lives along their path of chaos and control. Adagio still felt the eyes of anger on her everyday from walking to school to heading home. It just happened to be her new life of being a good normal person. It never left her side, and she knew it would always be forever until her time is up.

On the phone she looked over the messages of Sunset Shimmer. She got a text not too long ago to meet her at the park. What for, however, was the mystery to Adagio. Usually Sunset would pop in unannounced but this time she got a message from that bully turned good person friend of hers. "This better be worth it bacon head." She grumbled to herself as she looked up and saw the teen she made a joke of sitting on a bench as she faced the sunset. It was indeed Sunset with the same style and seeming to be waiting while relaxing.

Sunset could hear the boots from the rival turned friend get closer with her looking over on her right side to witness the siren walking towards her. Adagio couldn't help but crack a smirk. "What would it be called? A Sunset watching a sunset or a sunset watching a Sunset?" Sunset groaned at the terrible corny joke but nonetheless letted the girl sit next to her. "Your jokes keep getting worse." The siren gentle punched her arm in a joking manner. "Well it's not my fault I gotta tell nice jokes." Sunset rolled her eyes. "You can do jokes just be sensitive. 80's girl."

The sudden joke made Adagio look at her but start to let out a small laugh. Sunset later laughed too with her before they stopped and just looked as the orange sun was slowly fading by each passing minute. Only the sound of the wind was keeping them company. It would had continued if not for Adagio talking to break the silence. "So what made you bring me out here? It better not be some friendship lesson. I'll barf." The siren just looked at her but she noticed something off. Sunset looked only forward and not at her. She also was holding her hands together. Like something was making her nervous.

Sunsets mind was flooding. She knew she had to say something but just couldn't. All of her mind was nothing but flashbacks. Heading back to the four months before this. Running over to the defeated villains as they left and went into a parking lot not far from the place. Just walking over to them with no right of gloating. No sign of being rude to the sirens. She was doing something else. Doing what made everyone judge her. Giving chances to the Dazzlings. That moment made her feel fear. Because the choice alone made everyone have lost some respect for Sunset. They were villains. Not friends. Only her 5 human friends cared and loved her decision but it kept bothering her. Even to this day as she is near the villain who is seemingly worried.

"Hey Sunset you ok?" The words from the teen next to her made Sunset get out of the flashbacks and just look right at her eyes. "Oh. Sorry about that." She felt a small blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. She took a breath and started to answer Adagios question. "Well. I mean I am wanting to say this but-" Sunset was getting her words scrambled. "What I want to say is, Ugh damn it." Her head looked at the ground as if shame was ruining her life.

Adagio noticed and scooted closer to her. Sunset could feel her warm body near hers as the siren teen looked at her with confusion and worry. "You ok there? You seem stressed." The reformed villain had always been with Sunset for out the four months. Yes of course it was to make sure that she would behave but as time went by the two girls slowly grew closer. Having it be to the point where many countless sleepovers were held both at their places. She was the only one the siren that truly cared about her. Who liked her still even after what she had done.

The two had the same connections. Their trust being hard to gain from others and their same connections with wanting to take over back when they was evil. It was odd to the siren to have friends like Aria and Sonata. Yet, it was more odd for her to care about anyone else besides herself. Was only four months all that it too for her to care for Sunset more as her best friend? Her trustworthy friend? Still, she didn't want her to feel bad and Adagio knew something was wrong.

Again she spoke to the troubled teen. "Hey. You know you can tell me. We are friends right?" Those words made Sunset let out a sigh as if that wasn't what she wanted to hear. It seemed troubling to her and Adagio was quick to apologize for if her did offend her. However before she could let out a sorry Sunset spoke. "It's not your fault. It's mine." She putted her head up and faced Adagio. "I wanted to say this for the months we have been together but it just feels short and so fast I just-" As her rumbling started to get out of control Adagio stopped her and placed her hand on Sunsets and held it gently.

"Easy miss mumbles. Relax. Take it slow." Sunset took a breath from her words and started to talk slow and normal. "You know, throughout the four months has been crazy huh?" Adagio agreed with her as Sunset continued. "I mean I never thought we would become friends. Everything just feels perfect despite the shaming and hating people give me from giving you a chance." She looked down at her hand being held by the girl next to her and gentle grips on the hand holding hers to stay connected with Adagio. "But I-" She coughed but spoke with her voice and body being shaky. "I feel like that I am rushing on saying this. Like if I don't say it it might save me. Might save us."

Now Adagio was confused. What even was this girl talking about? Save us? Is this some sort of ridiculous beginning to a quest of friendship and lessons being learned? "Sunset what are you even talking about?" She had to know what Sunset was saying and she wanted it now. Sunset knew that if she didn't give in then the siren best friend of hers would keep pushing on to finding the truth. She letted out a giving up breath and just looked right into her eyes with her face still facing hers. "Look Adagio, I wanted to tell you this in the last two months. Just everything we have been through as friends. It was just so simply awesome to be with you."

Adagio felt a slight smile on her face but she still was waiting for the nervous teen to continue. "I don't know how to say this, especially with my fear growing more and more by each second." Sunset took a breath and had her eyes closed. "Adagio. I love you. As in love love, or like like or-" She groaned at her poor wording as she still had her eyes closed and looked down in pure shyness. She couldn't see that on the face of Adagio was pure shock. Someone had feelings for her? Let alone a girl in love with a siren?

Adagio was just struck with pure shock. The friend right in front of her, shy and seemingly waiting for some sort of answer, had this crush on her. A villain turned good. It surprised her. She finally got out of her trance and spoke. "Why do you love me?" Sunset heard her question but yet still looked down and her eyes closed. "It was because of how we had much in common. We both were evil. We both were given second chances. We both have hate on us." She continued as she knew her crush was listening to her. "But more than that, we seemed to be getting along throughout the four months as friends. I don't know when it started. Maybe on the second month ago or maybe the third month ago. It just irks me that I wanted to tell you for so long but I couldn't"

No words were said after Sunset had said her piece of mind. Again silence took over them. The girls were just sitting on the bench with the sun almost fading away with night drawing near. One was shy and refused to look at anything. The other was just in disbelief that it couldn't be real. Her mind always was setted up to be the only one. No one in the life of the siren. Yet, a girl could be in her life. Together. No more lonely thoughts. Just her and the girl who confessed her love. How would this go? Two evil turned good people dating? Would it even last?

The silence finally was drifted away with the sound of Adagios voice. "Do you really love me? Like really really love me?" Those words worked like a charm as Sunset finally opened her eyes and looked at the serious face of her love. She nodded. "Yes. I would do anything to be in your arms. Every day and every night. I just want to be held by you and I don't you to never let go no matter what." A tear could almost be seen in Sunsets eyes. She really did love Adagio. The siren felt as if she wanted to hold her and keep her all to herself. Adagio just couldn't say anything. The girl and her siren crush was just staring into their eyes. Was love in both of their eyes? Sunset couldn't tell.

Without any warning Adagio scooted closer until their bodies were next to each other. The hands letted go of Sunset as her arms wrapped around her chest and neck with both of their foreheads touching. Their eyes were more closer than what Sunset had thought in her head. Her body was panicking as she didn't know what was going on. Adagio grinned. "Well I am a breaker of promises, but, I do know that I sure as hell wouldn't break this promise." She moved her head as the tip of their noses touched with lips being near. "Especially if it means I can spend every morning, every day, and every night with you. I will never, EVER, let you go."

Those words made Sunset just blush all red on her face from the surprisingly sweet talker crush of hers. She didn't know what to do next. She couldn't think of anything to say that could beat her words. However again Sunset was taken by surprise as suddenly she felt warm soft and wet lips touch against her own. It was Adagios and she was looking with love struck bedroom eyes as if she was melting into an embrace with her. Sunset slowly had her body calm and her mind at ease as she gave the same look and returned the kiss back with her. Hours could had gone by. Months. Years. Yet the two still wouldn't matter as long as their bodies and lips were with each other. As long as they were with each other.

The romantic deep kiss slowly was halted as they both slightly moved their heads back to catch their breaths. They both did soft pants from both the passionate kiss and the fact that their hearts were beating fast. This was both their first kiss. They were just stunned that it was with each other. Sunset caught her breath and slowly her arms were wrapped around the waist of Adagio. "So uh. Does this mean that we-" Sunset was interrupted by Adagio as she grinned. "Yeah. We are a couple." The words made Sunset both feel lightheaded as it was a dream come true but also feel shocked that it worked out. Finally she got to tell her the truth after so long and it felt so right.

The two girls slowly went back to having their foreheads on each others as they looked into their lovers eyes. "Together forever and never letting go?" Sunset asked with Adagio smiling with her cheeks blushed as she couldn't believe it either but yet felt happy to have someone. "Together forever and never ever letting go." The two lovers started to go back into their passionate kiss as they held each other close in comfort. Time felt like it stop. It felt as if the sunset was stuck with the two enjoying their new lives. Their new chapters in life. Their new world of being girlfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
